fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nabriho'ulbon's World: Chapter 6
AUTHOR'S NOTES: HOI ADN HAPPEH L8 BIRFDAZE 2 JOHN DOLMAYAN AND DARON MALAKIAN U GUIZ R SO TALINTID ADN IF SOM1'S REDDING DIS THEN PLS POST A LINK 2 DIS CHAPTER ON THIER INSTAGRAM, TWITTER, OR FAECBOOK. I'M GUNNA POST A PEACE OF FANART FOR TEH PREVIOS CHAPTAR SOOON ADN WHEN I DO I HOPE DAT U WILL GIV ME SUM CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM SO THAT I WILL BECOME A BETTER ARTIST SO I CAN GIVE YOU GUYS SOME MORE HIGH QUALITY FAN ART. HEAR R LINKS 2 PREVIOS CHAPTRS https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_1 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_2 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_3 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_4 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_5 ADN HEER R LINKS 2 FUTUR CHAPTARS https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_7 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_8 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_9 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_10 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_11 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_12 Real Author's warning: (18+) This fanfiction contains sex, Mpreg, Pregnophilia, and BDSM. Reader Discretion Advised. Hewwu agin dis is Nabriho'ulbon adn it has bin a cuple months sins Matt had his blud transfusion(READ CHAPTER 5). 2day i am wareing a white Gorillaz T-shirt from Hop Topic dat has Noodel on teh left coated in sky blu, dark grey genes, neon hot pink gishnets on my rists, adn Spongebob Nikes. My hare had groaned a lot sins a coupel moths ago adn nau it's very long, going down 2 my heals. I didn't dye it so it's bacc 2 b-ing neon pink with neon light green streaks; i put it up in a long ponytale using a neon usnset orange bow kinda liek Minnie Mouse's bow. 4 maekup i'm waring neon bergundy lipstick with navy blue eye sha-d'oh and dark purpel I-liner. Anywae, heears teh sotry:3. Ready to come home 2dae i hoppd oit of bed, went 2 teh baffrom 2 put my cloths on(as described above) adn walked out and went 2 teh living room adn sitted next 2 Edd. I had uh E-grr luk on my faec beacuse 2day Matt wus gonna cum hoem from teh hopsital aftur his blud transution. I turned arond adn saw tom sitting on teh other coutch reeding the noosepaper. I thn turned bacc over 2 Edd who wus waching Family Guy and spock "Hey Edd, can we go c Matt nau, I'm reddy." "Oh, sorry Nabriho, didnt notide u. C'mon Tom, lets go se Ma-" "W8!1!" i screamed out buh4 i got up adn thrusted teh front door open with a loud *BANG* an rand over 2 teh malebocks adn opended it adn pulled ot my long awaited copie of Corpse Party 4 teh 3DS Edd ordered from teh Gamtop he worked at parttime when he wasnt working on animations. "Oh, luks leik i forgot abot dat *Chuckle*." "I'm go git mah 3DS adn Eyephone 777 nau." "Ok, taek ur tiem." i then ran inside bac 2 my rum and grabbed my neon red 3DS with a Cracker Jack sticker on the center in the front and took out my copy of Story of Seasons and tosssed it in my box of DS and 3DS games before unplugging my Eyephone 777 which was finished charging from last night. Ater i gatherd my sutff, i walked out of my rom adn out of teh haus ware Edd and Tim wur standing beside teh car. "Well then, tiem 2 go picc up Matt." Edd chered ass he got in the driver's seay while Tom sat beside him anf i sat behind Edd in the back and he turned on the car and we drove of as teh car played Humility by Gorillaz on the radeo. After a littel while of driving, we finally maed it 2 teh hopsitl and i got out and i turnd 2 teh reight sied of teh parking lot adn i saw 2 tarilers stacked on top of each othjer. "Nabriho?" interuped Edd then i turnd arond and grabbed his left arm. Edd walked up 2 teh door and pushed it open and we walked up 2 teh nurc at teh desk adn Edd asjed "We're heer 2 see Matthew Joseph Hargreaves." "He's in teh room on teh top floor on teh right in the vereh bacc. 2day's his last dae her, y'no?" "Yea...I'm so glad *sniffles*" "It's okay Edd, it's ok.." soothed Tom with a soft smile on his face as he placed his right arm aorund Edd's neck trying 2 comfort him. After a couple seconds, Edd wus calm nau and we walked over 2 th elvator and I pressed teh very top button and teh elavator started gong uo. Ater a short whiel, teh evevater was nau at teh top floor and we waked ovur 2 Matt's room. Tom grabbed teh handel and slowly opend it, inside the room standing by Matt's bed was...System of Rhapsody. In the room, Surge was sitting on a stool with his guitar playing Artsakh while Luca, Fabio, and Shavo sat at a smol ligh blu sofa and John sat on a light red chair on the other side of the room, sins teh sofa didnt hav ruum 4 five poepl. While Serj was singing teh song, Edd Tom and me stepped inside an sat on teh floor neerby Serj's stool and listened 2 teh song 4 3 minutes beofre he stopped and lukd down at Edd. Surge waved at Edd and eviscerated "Բարեւ(Barev) Edd." "Hey Serj, nice 2 c u guiz heer." "Yeh, we finally finished our album; it shuold bee out in a cupel of wekks. In the meantime, we dicided 2 go visit Matt 1 last tiem b4 we split up and went our saperete ways. While I enjoyed wroking with Luca, Alex, Fabio, and Alessandro, not all good things last and we thought it was abot tiem we went back 2 being System of a Down and Rhapsody of Fire." "Okay. Speaking of Alex and Alessandro, ware r vey? And ware's Daron?" "Well Alex and Alessandro r at teh trailer cooking brakefast 4 Matt, and Durian's-" "I'M BACC BIACHES!!!!" ejaculated Darin ass he kicked oepn teh door with his guiatr wrapped arond his torso and it shined and glistend from the sunlight coming out of the window. Surge commented "Wow Daron, ur guitar luks a bit cleener then usual." "Yeah, i jsut got doen cleening it after last night when i had secks with it. I thjnk i've bin doing it sins a couple weaks ago." "So doeas dat explain teh weird suonds we've bin heering from ur room recently?" questined Fabio and Daron replied "Yeh." "Oh okay." Shavo then admitted "Dis kinduh reminds me oof a log tiem ago wen me adn Serj played with eachother's pogo sticks. Nabriho, wanna see?" "I no ur eegir 2 sho us butt, i dont think it's right 2 do it in a hopsita-" butt b4 i cold finish, Surge and Shavo reeched in2 thier pockets and pulled out thier pogo sticks, Serj's wus red while Shvo's wus blu. "Wat else did u think we were taking about?" "Oh *chuckle* nothing..." i chuckled with a tint of nervousness. Then suddenly, Alex and Alessandro pushed teh door oepn and the former wus holdinh a tray dat had on it a hot espresso and a Rapsberry Crosata. Daron waved silently 2 dem and Surje assed "Wat tokk u huys so logn?" "Well while we were w8ting 4 teh Crosata to finihs cooking a clown crahsed thru teh windoe nad a nun bursted thru teh dor and teh 2 got in2 a arguemnt abot an affair teh cloen wus having with a exotic dancer. After teh crosata wus reddy, Alex had 2 shuv teh nun out of teh wae but while we wer steeping off teh trailer stares teh nun ran out adn got in her red ferrari adn attempted 2 kill us. We barley maed it heer aliev." Alessandro explained as he pulled up teh red certain on 1 of teh wondows, revealing a red ferrari which had crashed in2 a wall adn a clown wus standing neer teh wrekage panicking. "oh okay." John stated ass he continued reeding his GameExplain magazene. Tom then askd him "John, hau cum ur not suprised bi aney of teh inzane shit dees guys mentiioned." "Well compared 2 many of teh things i witnessed while i was in High School, dose things r quite taem. 1 tiem, i was taking a science test and there wus dis boy sitting next 2 me. Everything seemed normal at firt but then, his water broke and teh teecher had 2 halt testing ass he called teh school nurse and for 5 hours, every1 in teh class had 2 wach as this kid gave birf. After it was over, teh nurse took him and teh newborn 2 teh principal office and then testing continued as if nothing ever happend. And dat's 1 of teh few things dat happend at high school dat i'm comfortable with mentioning." "Hau exacly can a man give birf?" "Well teh boy used to be a girl butt in sophomore year, he underwent Gender Reassignment Surgery." "Who wus teh father of teh child." "IDK, tho sum people at teh skool fought it could've bin teh skool delinquent who wus rumord 2 hav killed teh past skool principel with a rubber duck." "Ok." "Uhh...oh, hey guys." groaned Matt ass he rubbed his eys. Edd turned 2 him and sed "Matt, ur awaek!" and then ran up 2 him. Matt placed his fingers below Edd's faec, pulling his face closer 2 his oen, and they maed out. They have bin doing dis alot resently, so thsi wus nothing out of teh ordinarie, but then suddenly, Matt placed his letf hand pn Edd's bacc and it slidded dowm 2 his ass. At dat moment, Edd pulled away and stated "Ok Matt, i fink we shuold sotp der nau. The car shuold b niec adn warm nau." befour hopping off. Ass Edd waked towrds teh door, i turnd 2 Matt adn saw a dissapointed luk on hjs faec as he got off teh bed. Suddenly, Doctor Names walked in "I see ur awak Mr Hargreaves. Luks liek ur fit 2 go hoem. Butt bee4 u leev, i wood liek 2 giv u dis." and hadned Matt a yello stiky noet. "Wat's dat?" i inquisitioned. "It appears 2 be a phone number...Hey Docotr Naems!!" Matt cried out. "Oh, wat is it Matt?" Names assd "Wat is dis, adn ware did u get it?" "Well earlier dis morning, a gigner who lukd a lot liek teh donor from a coupl moths ago handed me dis adn told me 2 giv it 2 u. i gotta go nau, aothr patient's w8ting 4 me." and then Names went out teh door. Luca then got up adn sed "Well, me adn teh boys hav 2 go nau. It was niec knwing ya." as he went up adn opended teh door adn both System of a Down and Rhapsody of Fire walked out of teh room. "Well, i guess we better go 2. C'mon." spoek Edd as he walked up 2 teh door adn opended it adn i waked behind him wile Tom and Matt waked behind me ass we got in teh elevator and Edd pressed teh very bottom button adn it started going down. After teh ekevator stoped at teh very bottom floor, we waked out and in2 teh porking lot ware i saw a 2-story trailer driving off and teh place ware teh nun crashed her car, witch wus nau under investagation bi teh poliec. I turmed around and stepped in2 teh left passenger's seat while Matt got in teh seet next 2 mien and teh car drove off. Matt's new contact MATT'S POV After a bit oof driving, teh car finally maed it bacc home and Edd parked teh car in teh garage. i unbuckled adn steppd ot of teh car as Nabriho was unbuckling and Tom went up 2 teh entrace 2 teh haus and pushd teh door oepn holding it in place. i reeched in2 my hoody pocket adn pulled out teh sticky note from erlier and looked at it before Edd's voice called out "C'mon Matt." and i snapped back 2 realitie and ran inside teh building. Behind me, Edd closed teh door adn stated "Matt, heer's teh Raspberri Crosata Alex and Alessandro maed 4 u." "Um, thanks." "Y dont u sit at teh coch adn eat it." I nodded 2 him and then walked over 2 teh couch and Nabriho wus sitting 2 teh left of me playing Corpse Party on her 3DS. Edd then sat on teh coch adn turnd on teh TV 2 uh nu's report featuring a nun, a clown, and a ferrari. Weil i wus waching Edd interupped "So Matt, y dont u try adding dat number 2 ur contacts." "Ok" he then handed me my Eyephone 665 adn i turnd it on and went 2 my contacts adn added teh phone number. After i did dat, i opended up Messanger and saw teh nu contact, which jsut had teh phone number butt no picture was attached. i tapped teh image opened up teh keybored adn tecksted "Hi" b4 i lightly pressed teh power button and continued waching teh news. Only a few seconds l8ter i got a reply "Hey" and "How r u?" i texted bacc "Fine. Jsut got bacc from the hospital." "Dat's good 2 heer." teh person then started texting and after a minuted teh person sent "Hey, can u com ovr 2 my house soon pls." "Y?" "I want 2 talk 2 u. I live somewhere on the outskirts of London at ***********" "Y do u want 2 talk 2 me?" "U'll no when u get there." "Hey Matt, wat did he or she sae?" interupted Edd as he turnd 2 me. I rpelied "Dis person wants me 2 cum over 2 thier haus." "Wat? But teh person just started texting u." "I know. Shold we cum ovur?" "Hau far is thier palce?" "Just on the outskrits of Lundun." "...Well i guess we can cum ovur. it's quite erly, So i guess it won't hurt 2 venture out of town 4 a bit. C'mon Tom, we're going out." "Uhhh, again? Can't we jsut stay hear adn watch sum Rick and Morty?" groaned Tom "Tom, we're only going 2 teh outskirts of London, it won't be very far." "Uhh, fine. Just make whatever u guys r abot 2 do quick, the Rick and Morty marathon will start soon." and then he got up and opened the garage door as Edd delcared 2 Nabriho "Nabriho, get in the car." "Ok." and she cloesd her 3DS and put it in her pocket and walked behind Tom as he ventured down in2 teh garage. While i was getting up Edd assed "Matt?" "Wat is it?" "Um well...y did u toch my ass while we were maeking out ealier?" "I dunno, I've just bin feeling wierd recently." "Well, try 2 hold dose kinds of thoughts in, ok?" "okay..." "Nau c'mon." he then grabbed my hand adn we walked 2 teh garage and whn i got in, Edd started teh carr and slowly drove teh car out teh of teh driveway. Butt sudenly, teh car stopped and Edd rolled down teh window, i looked over 2 Edd's window and saw standing otside was...Luca Turilli. he spoke "Um hey, b4 u dirve off, u won't mind giving dis 2 Matt will u? We kinduh forgot 2 give it 2 him." "Shure, i'll give it 2 him." Edd then turnd 2 me and tossed a CD of System of Rhapsody on my lap before Luca aded "So, ware r u guys going?" "We're going out of town 2 see som1." "Ok, well me adn teh boys just got done separating our trialer from System of a Down and we're gonna go perform near Notre Dame in Paris soon. I hope u enjoy what u guys could call ur Pre-order of our album. Addio." he then waved goodbye and ran off. "Hey Edd, y dont we lisen 2 it on teh wae dare?" "Ok." and i tossed him teh CD and he catached it with his right hand butt as he wus abot 2 inset teh CD, i herd a familar femenine voice from outside the window cry out "OMG HAI NABRIHO!!!" i looked out Nabriho's window and saw Noblu waving 2 Nabriho on the other side of teh fence and standing beside her was a girl who looked a lot liek Mark. Nabriho rolled down her window and replied "Hi Noblu. Hey, who's ur nu frneid?" "Oh her, dis slut heer's Mary-" "NO, I'M MARK!! SUM UGLY WITCH CURSED ME WTH DIS AWFUL FEMENINE BODY!!!" "Whiny tranny bitch will u shut teh fuck up, i'm trying 2 talk 2 my best friend. And will u quit whining about being 'Mark' and just enjoy teh bodie god gave u. I meen srsly liek what's wrong..." "Uhh okay, well bi Noblu." concluded Nabriho as she waved goodbye 2 teh 2 and Edd inserted teh CD and as it wus starting he started teh car and it drove off. Two familiar faces under one roof NABRIHO'S POV Aftur a littel while of jamming out 2 System of Rhapsody's album while playing Corpse Party on my 3DS, the car finlly sotpped and Edd turnd 2 me adn spoke "Where hear Nabriho." and then i walked up 2 a candel adn saved teh game b4 shutting my 3DS off and unbuckling. After i unbuckeled i stepped out of teh car and turnd 2 a 1 sotry haus wth a blacc ruf and wite walls. I walked ovur 2 another sied adn saw a garage larger than teh haus itselph. "Nabriho, ware r u- holy shit dat's a huge garage. Wat du u fink cold bee insdie dat thing?" "I dunno." and then i an Edd walked ovur 2 Tom who wus satnding bi teh door. He moved out of teh wae ass Matt walked up 2 teh front door adn pressed teh bell which maed a *Ding-Dong* suond when Matt pressed it. After only a coiple of seconds, i hed teh suond of a doorknob shakeing adn then teh dor wus opened by a chubby man. The man had short fure orange hare adn pail skin adn a square vhin who wore a dark blu hoody, navy blu genes, and balck and wite checkered shu's. all 4 of us let out a *GASP* adn Matt ejaculated "Matt!?!?!?!?!?!!?" "I'm not Matt anymoer. It's Mattheos nau, butt u can call me Theos." "W-W-Wu-" "Come inside, i'll explain on teh coutch." then he opended teh dor further, reaveling a large living room with a red sofa in teh middel with a TV playing Rick adn Motry. While I was walking in, Matt stutterd "U've c-c-c-c-changed so mutch." "Yeh. Well, my roomate's buisy in teh kichen, butt he'll b bacc with teh fud soon." and every1 sat down on teh coutch, witch wus surprisingly long. Matt adn Theos then turnd 2 faec eatchother adn Theos began "Soooo, wat hav u bin doing whiel i wus gone?" "Well it's a long sotry butt 2 summarise, I contracted depresion, I became sick and needed a blud trnasfusion, and after sum1 finally donated, i just spent the next couple of months sitting dare in teh hopsital." "Got pretty boring in there, didnt it?" "No, occasionaly my roommates wood cum ovur adn visit." and then Theos lifted up teh tabel counter and grabbed a stick of gum, removing the rapper adn sticking teh sitck og mint gome in his moth. Then Matt continued "So...wat hav u-" "Theos, teh foof is reddy!" interupted a faimilar vois. I turnd 2 teh kichen adn saw comming out of teh kichn wus Deotilo Magdio. i stared at him in shock ass he turnd 2 me adn eviscerated "Nabriho!?!?" "Deotilo?!?!" and i got up ad ran towards him as he placed teh food down on teh floor and we embraecd in a tight hug. I then let go and walkd back 2 teh couch as Deotilo picked teh food back up adn layed it on teh tabel. On teh plate wer servings of Bollo, a Tostada, and Spainish cofee. Deotilo then took a seet next 2 mee and grabbed 2 Bollos, handing 1 of dem 2 mii. As i took a bite in2 teh Bollo, Matt re-stated "So...wat hav u bin doin recently, adn well...hau did u end up here?" "It's best if I start from the very beginning..." THEOS' POV A couple months after I was kicked out of teh haus, i satred living as a tramp on teh streets of London. All was uneventful until the day after yesterday, while i was sitting alone on teh streets, a flyer suddenky flu in2 my face, knocking me out for a couple seconds. After i woke up, i looked at teh paper and unfortuanatly due to sum mud dat gt on it, the only words i could maek out wer "IN NEED OF BLUD:". I was abot 2 throw teh paper in teh fire when sudnly, i herd a voice call out "MATT, I AM JEHOVAH!! UR FREND MATT IS IN NEED OF A SAVOIUR!! GO 2 TEH BLUD BANK NAU!!!" and then i jolted up from teh campfire i maed erlier and ran 2 teh blud bank adn don8ted my blud. After teh procedure was done, a doctor handed me $500 and i took teh money adn ran off bac in2 teh streets. My plan was 2 buy a red apartment building dat i saw in a nu's paper earlier dat dae, butt wehn i got dare, teh rum had alredy bin sold and teh other hauses i rd abot in teh newpaper wur 2 eckspensive 4 $500. all i did after dat was sit on the streets, begging 4 food adn shelter and after a couple days, i started resorting to prostitution, tho at most i would only end up staying sumware 4 a day b4 teh owner wood kick me out, adn i wood be bac on teh streets, and the cycle wood repet. 1 day however, all dat wood change. At first it seemed leik a typical morning, i woke up, threw up at teh neerst garbag can, and sat down on teh siedwalk holding up my sign dat red "Will fuk 4 food and sheltur<3" with a faek msile on my faec. That is, until a man with blac hare wareing a white hoody with blu genes adn lite broen shu's turnd over 2 me adn stated "Hey." while he waved his left hands and i didded teh saem thang. Teh man then assed "Wana cum 2 mah haus, Conocido?" i agrred adn he took mii 2 hjs haus adn we had a convosaton. I lernd dat his naem wus Deotilo adn dat he was Nabriho's former private jet pilot b4 she muvd 2 Durdam laen. After dat, he fuond a hoem on teh ouskirts adn settled in, getting a nu job as a pilot 4 Pam Ann Airlines and started a free private jet program 4 teh hoemless. At first, i eckspected him 2 kcik mi out aftur a cupel huors, butt he didnt adn when i questoined him abot it, he sed dat i was free 2 saty at his haus ass hs rumm8 adn he maed a rum4 meh. Shortly after i muvd in, he set me up 4 a job ass a cahsier 4 That's ASDF Price adn teh interview went surpeisingly good adn i got teh job. After a fe wweeks, Deotilo told mii dat i had bin throwing up a lot recently adn dat i wus putting on a lot of w8 recenty adn dat he had scheduled a doctor's appointment 4 me at a hopsital in Nor way, sins London hopsital wus buisy dat day. And then we wented on a road tirp 2 teh place and after a while dare, teh doctar told mee teh news. Matt...I'm... The reveal NABRIHO'S POV "I'm pregnant." me Edd and Matt both let out a loud *GASP* and Tom ejaculated "HOLY RASCIST STEREOTYPES IN A 1950'S COOKBOOK!!!" and Matt conjoured "H-H-HAU IZ DIS POSSIBAL!?!!" "Well, as it turns out, i dont just hav ur DNa liek i wonce fought. Befroe u guys sat down adn wached dat movie from dat dae, other poeple also sat in dose seets pryor 2 dat moive's release. Sum of dose people were female, adn smol bits of thier DNA wer used in mine adn other clones's creations without teh evil dictector's knowledge. Because of this, i hav a vagoo in my ass." and then Matt sobbed 4 a little bit b4 enbracing Theos in a hug and exacerabating "Dis *sniff* dis is teh happyest dae of my lif!! When is my baby du??" "Matt, it's not just A baby, i'm expecting twins, adn 1 of dem is not urs." "W8 w-who's teh fafer of dis othur chield?" "Well, bac whehn i wus hoemliss, dis man offered 2 let me cum 2 his haus so we cold commit sex. But after we did dat, he kicked me out b4 i cold taek a bite out of his klippfisk. And aftr dat, my nausea got wrose." "Wat did he luk liek." "Wel...he wor a red hoody and had dees points on his hed liek devil hor-" "TOOOOOORD!!!!" Tom interupted "DAT BESTERD!!! I HOEP 2 GOD HIS KID IS NOT A SUN!!!" "CALM DOWN TOM!!" Edd ejaculated as he tryed 2 restrain him. "I'm relly sorry abot dat, Theos. He just gets a bit mad whenever "Tord" is metioned. I hoep ur other child turns out well regardless of gender." And then sudnly, a idea popped in2 my hed adn i ejeculated "HEY, SINS U GUIS R BACC TOGETHAR, Y DONT WE MAEK MATTON MATT ACTION 3!!!!" "uuhh, what's Matt on Matt Action?" questioned Edd. Tom lashed out a reply with "SUM PORNO SHIT MATT ADN THEOS MAED B4 I KICKED TEH LADDER OT!" "Fine, u dont hav 2 bee so rud abot it." I sat 4 a moment in silence b4 Edd broke it with "Well?" "Well wut?" "Arent u guys gonna go maek it." "W8, u hav nothing against it?" "No. I mean ur free 2 do it if u want 2." "Well, thanks Edd i'm gunna go 2 teh stoar nau." and then i grabbed my purse and ran out of teh haus 2 teh neerest Sexy Stuf, where i bought sum sex outfits and sum nu secks toys, sins i left teh 1s i used in Matt on Matt action 2 at hoem. After i bought ivorything, i ran str8 bacc hoem an opended teh door 2 find Tom giving me a stern glair. Maybe i shuoldnt hav mentioned making Matt on Matt 3 wen Ton adn Edd were having a hjeated arguement. Tom stated "Listen, dis tiem and dis 1 tiem only, i'm gonna let u hav sum fun tiem with sum1 other then me. My only reel warning 2 u is, be shure 2 cleen up teh inside of ur vagina ewhn ur done, ok?" I nodded b4 i grabbed a sheet of paper and then askd Tom "ware's eveyone else?" "Thier outside staring at butterflys. They shuold be bacc soon, so be shure 2 finish up dat script." and then he tosed me a pen adn i layed teh paper on a table adn started writing. Meanwhile on a hill outside MATT'S POV Aftur a little bit of walking, me Theos adn Deotilo maed it 2 teh neerbi butterfly hill dat teh ladder had tolded me abot. We walked up 2 teh top of teh hil adn Deotilo layed doen a blankette adn sum of teh leftove food from earleer. I then plopped down next 2 Theos, who sat in teh middel with Deotilo on teh other sied. I then looked around adn saw nothin butt a neerbi tree and i questioned 2 Deotilo "Ware r teh booterflies?" "They shuold be cumming ot aney second nau." and ass soon as he fiished his senetence, hundreds upon thousands of Ringlet Butterflies bursted out of teh tree. Thy swarmed and dansd ovaryware in teh sunset, hopping on flour upon flour, drinking up all teh liquids dat wur within. "Aint nautre beutifull?" Theos let out i ansered "Yeah. Hey look 1 of dem jsut layed a eGG[R.A.N: That typo was purposely made in loving memory of hatch eGG, a beautiful fanfiction that left me speechless when i finished reading. R.I.P]" as i pointed 2 a neerby Timothy-Grass, on witch a butterfie layed a eGG. Theos then spoke "Ahh, the miracle of birth." "Yea, adn soun, u'lll ecksperience dat." i ancered ass i plaed both mah hans on his stomach and rubed it b4 suudnly, Theos assed "Matt? do u...liek meh dis wae?" "Yes" i relpied ass i ogt up 2 his face adn i wus abot 2 maek ot with him butt then he interuppted "I'm srry Matt, butt lets saev it 4 teh moive." "Y, i fought u luvd meh." "I do, butt not teh saem wae." "Wat do u meen!?" i ejaculated "R u telling me u dont luv meh aneymoar!?!" "No no no, that's not wut i'm trying 2 say!!! I'm saying 2 say dat, i sitll luv u butt...i have fellings 4...Deotilo." i let out a loud *GASP* in repliance and Theos corncernated "Listen. I still luv u butt, I'm moar in2 Deotilo nau. I'm sorry..." as he layed his hed down. "Well tiem 2 go hoem." Deotilo sed "Theos, r u alrieght?" "I-i'm fine. Just had a talk iwht Matt." "ok." and then we walked bac 2 teh haus. Preparation NABRIHO'S POV Aft5r i finished writing teh last lien, i cheered "ITS FINISHRD!!!" "Good-" Tom wus interbupted bi teh suond of teh door opendening. I turnd arond and Deotilo Theos adn Matt were walking in, however somthing abot Matt seamed...off. He had a slight frown on his faec adn he wus luking dwon at teh groudn not looking or talkign 2 aney1 ass he sat down next 2 mi. I turnd 2 him and assed corncerningly "Wat's wrong Matt?" "nothing..*sigh*." i chose not 2 conitue teh convastion becuase i wanted 2 giv him sum privasee. I got up adn walked ovur 2 teh baffroom, holding my outfit which was in a Sexy Stuf bag as i walked in. I tooked of all of my cloths adn washed off my makeup 4 placing teh bag on teh toilet lid. I reached in2 teh bag adn put on a goffik black straples dress similar 2 teh 1 i wore a coupl moths ago butt dis 1 wus shorter and didnt hav a slit. After i put dat on, i pulled out a enoby blacc garterbelt, slipping it on with minimal effort b4 i put on a pear of glistening blacc high heals with spikes on teh front. i pulled out sum hare die adn died my hair enoby blac with neon pruple streaks liek wat i did with my hare moths ago butt teh sotre didnt hav any ash grey hare die so insted teh tips r neon wine red. after dat, i grabbed sum hare jel adn maed my pionts droop downwards adn fashioned my hare teh saem way i did months ago. I then pulled out sum goffik maekup and pit on neon blackberri lipstick with ash grey eyesha-d'oh adn neon navy blu eyelinur. Adn finally 4 teh finishing toches, i put on a enoiby blacc tiara with ebony rose thorns entangeled in between the tiara's crevices with goffik dark purple roses on ends of the tiara. After i finished puttign my outfit on, i stepped out of teh baffrom adn delcared "I'm fiished. Hau do i look?" "Indubitably sexy adn beutiful, just like several months ago." "Deotilo." i cried out adn then Deotilo got up from teh coch and assed "Wat is ur request Madamn Nabriho'ulbon?" "Ur goona bee in teh moive, heer r ur cloths. Also, u dont hav 2 talk so formal arond me anymoar." i estated as i held up a separate bag and he grabbed it adn walked in2 teh baffroom and i obsevred thru sum space in teh door. He took of all f his cloths(exept his bozers) exposing his sexy well built hispanic bodie ans he layed his hoody and other things on teh sink counter. He then reacehd in2 teh bag and put on a enoby blac chest harness with bronze buckels adn put on enoby latex patns dat fit nicly on his ass adn his junk, and then put on eboyn blacc combat boots riddled with spieks. He puled out sum hare eye adn aded blood red red streaks similar 2 Vampire Potter's hare from My Immortal butt unliek his hare, Deotilo's had neon goffik dark mauve tips. He then rechd in2 teh bag and pulled out goffik maek up adn put on enoby eyeliner with neon dark purple lips adn naevy blu eyeshadow. And 4 teh finishing touch, he put arounf his nec a blud red pentagram necklace with teh bottom part eboy bacc and crusted and the necklace admitted a crimson aura liek a neon sign. I muvd otu of teh wae ass he setpped ot of teh baffrom and he turnd 2 mii adn aasked "Hau do i luk, Señora?" "Nice try, Deotilo." i chukled "C'mon Matt and Theos, we're reddy!!" i called out 2 teh 2 who were laying on teh couch adn they got up and i askd Deotilo "Ware shuold we film teh moive?" "In my rom." "OK. Bye Edd, where gonna go maek teh moive!" "Ok, just be shore 2 be bacc in tiem 4 dinner, ok?" "Ok" and then i walked in2 Deotilo's room and set up teh cameras adn when i finished i declared "LIGHTS...CAMAERA...MATT ON MATT ACTION!!!!!" Matt on Matt Action 3: Foursome of the Century THIRD PERSON POV ''' It has bin montjs sins teh previous movie, adn nau Matt and his luvr Matt wer expecting theur nu chilf. They disided 2 hold a baby shoqer butt while drving ther, the car accidently maed a rong turn, hitting a fens adn causing teh car 2 ejacultate teh 2 out adn 2 a forest below. Comepletly stranded adn with no knowledge on ware they wur, they wer sitll going 2 escape adn maek it 2 thier baby shower on tiem at all costs. After what felted liek several huors of walking trhu teh forest, they caem across a familiar haus with enoby walls adn goffic windows; teh sign taht stood beside teh haus red "Teh Evul Sorceress of Evul's 'Evul Vacation Haus of Evul'". Desperate 4 food, they barged inside adn ran towards teh firdge, taking out everything insdie and devouring it all at a unthafomable speed. *BANG* suddenly, thier hasty lunch wus interuppted bi teh suond of a door opendening. They turnd around adn thier jaws dropped at teh sight of TESE, who wus gving teh 2 a cold glair as she held a leash dat wus attached 2 her secks slav. "VAT TEH FUK R U FUKING FUCKERZ DUING IN MAH FUKING HAUS!?!!!?" teh 2 Maatts then got down on thier knees adn begged 4 mercy "We're sorry we're sorry, oh pls understand aur sistuation." they then told her everything about thier trip 2 th bby shower amd hau they ended up in dees woods. TESE then lusted in response 2 thier explaination with "I guess u guys got a bit hungary in dose woods, eh? Well then, y don't we maek a deel?" teh 2 Matts then got up adn stared at her as she continued "If u 2 hav secks with me adn my nu slav ovur heer *Shakes the leash*, not only will i frogive u guys 4 digging in2 my fridge without my premission, ubt I'll teleport u guiz 2 teh baby shower free of charge." dis amazng deal suonded 2 gud an oppurtunity 2 waist, so teh 2 Matts nodded adn TESE exclamated "Gud, nau fllow mii." and then se led dem 2 teh secks dungeon. As soon as she opended teh door, she walked in alongside her skave adn grabbed her 9-tailed whip adn demanded "TAEK OFF UR CLOTHS!!" and then teh 2 imediantly got straight 2 taking off thier cloths, exposing Matt's luver's baby bump. TESE then aimed her whip at her secks slave adn demanded "Slav, go taek dees chastity belts adn put dem on teh 2." and he innediantly ran 2 teh 2 adn snapped on thier chastity belts. "Nau's tiem 4 teh fun 2 begin;)" she soothed "NAU GET DOWN ADN SUCC ON SUM COC!!" she ejacualted ass she whipped teh 2 Matts, forcing teh 2 get down on thier nee's ass teh slav pulled down his latex pants, exposing his rock hard latino penis. He then grabbed teh pregnant Matt's hed adn pulled him in2 his penis, making him taek in his pre-cum whiel he entangled his penis. "Don't worrey, i'm not leeving u aloen." soothed TESE before spaniking him in teh bacc with her whip, causing him 2 let out a lustful moan of pain. She then grabbed him of teh floor filpped him ovur and layed him spine down on teh floor after which she removed her black goffik dress in only a split second, exposing her gigantic soft bewbs. She then crawled up 2 teh corndog adn removed teh chastity belt be4 she thrusted her boobs in2 his dicc, slidding it bacc adn fourth liek a slide whistle ass he mouned in lust. Teh tiem between teh thrusts got shorter adn shotrer, going faster adn faster an in almost no tiem at all, his penis wus half his size adn cold cum any second nau. She put the chastity belt bac on Matt and he moaned "L-L-Lett me cum." "Ask nicly." "P-Please TESE let me cu-" "CALL ME MISTESS, AND '''REALLY '''BRG 4 IT LIEK UR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!!" "MISTRESS, PLEASE LET ME-" She then removed teh belt ass he screamed out "CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!" and then he cummed on2 his own faec; TESE walked up 2 his faec and lustfully lickd all of his vanilla frosting off. "Nau we're not doen yet, i think it's abot tiem 4 teh ~Mane Event~. she lusted before crieing out "Slave, get ovur heer nau!!!" on teh other sied, teh slave had just cummed a mouthfull of his mexican white cheez sauce in2 teh gregnant Matt's throat adn nau he wus gulping al of it down leik he wus a toilet adn teh cum wus sum guy's piss, only it tasted good. After he had finished swallowing al of dat thick gooey sour cream, he got up and him adn teh slave walked up 2 TESE and she jeered "NAU GET DOWN ON TEH FLOOR U HUNGARY SONS OF BICHES!!" as she grbed a paddel and proceded 2 psank both teh slav adn Matt's lover, causing him 2 bend down as they moand at teh froce of each hard spanking and started begging 4 moar. She continued spaking thier asses untill they wer redder then Rudolph's shiny red nose and stated "I think u guiys r warmed up nau. Oh, i jsut forgot sum essential things." she then grabbed a rainbow cock ring and put it on her slav's El Charito taco overstuffed with white cheese sos. She them put leashes on th 2 Matts, one's wus red adn teh 1 with preggur's wus neon dark purple with enoby thorns. She then reeched in2 a box and pulled out every single sex toy inside while soothing "Y'know, i think i went a littel bit 2 soft on u guiz last tiem. It's about tiem i fix dat." As soon ass she finish3d unloading all teh secks toys, she grabbed a bright red gag ball adn tyed a pastic light green dildo behind it and then tying teh ball around teh prenat Matt's motuh before grabbing sum duct taep and taping up teh gag ball. She then walked up 2 Matt and tyed sum anal beeds around a anel plug buh4 he insetred it in2 his ass. "NAU GET DOWN ADN GET DIRTY!!" she ejaculated ass she grabbed her whip adn began spanking Matt's bac, forcing him and on his knees beised teh slav adn his luver. She then got down on her kness adn ejaculated "Slave, y don't u taek dat cock of ur's adn dig around dat fat basterd's ass with it!!" and then Matt spred out his legs adn withou hestitation, the slave puled his dicc bacc a bit be4 thrusting his chili peppa right in, cauding Matt 2 let out a lustufl mon as his dicc touched his man-cervix. But b4 he could let out another moan, TESE got on top of him adn stuck her vagia in his faec. he then stuck his tongue inside of her mango adn thursted inside at teh speed of a gaspump whiel she moaned in lust as his tongue scooped up ovary drop of her cum. "Hey Matt, get ovur heer and...ah fuck...shuv ur thorbbing maypole up my ass...aaaaaa..." TESE lusted out then Matt(teh 1 dat wasnt pregnant and getting fucked up teh ass) got behind her adn slowly shuvd his hot glu gun in2 her ass butt wus quickly interupted by her hashing out "U PUSSY!!! STOP BEING A FUCKING COWARD ADN THUST UR SILVAR SURFER ACTION FUGIRE IN2 MY ORGANS LIEK THIER'S NO TOMMOROW!!!" and with dat, Matt thrustd his meaty coc all teh wae in, penetrating right thru her small intestine. 4 several minutes, every1 just kept fucking and fucking liek savage pitbulls playfighting in a colloseum with no onlookers, thier moans wer growinf louder adn louder with each thrust. Every1 wus having teh fun oof thier lifes when sudenly, a clear liquid caem out of teh pregnant Matt's ass. He then placed his arms on TESE and she lashed out "HEY!! I DIDNT TLL U 2 MUV ME OUT OF TEH WAY!!" "But Nabriho... this is serios..." Nabriho then hoppd off and he spoke "My...my water broke." teh 3 of dem let out a loud *GASP!!!* at wat he sed adn Nabriho ejaculated "Shit! We need 2 sotp teh moive adn get him 2 teh hopsita-" "no..." "Wut?" "...Let's conintue..." "BUT THEOS, UR IN LABER!!!" "i no but...we're continueing, no exeptions." Matt then questioned "W8, u meen we're gonna deliver teh bebehs whiel where having secks!?!!?!?" "yes...Nabriho, put ur faec bac on mah ass ad lets continew..." and TESE then placed her vagina bacc in his faec adn Deotilo then took his dicc out and pushed his 2 hans on his stomach 2 push teh bebehs out. Whiel dis wus happening, Matt thought "So..do i just keep thrusting my dic up Nabriho's ass as if nothing esle is happendening, with no involvement in teh birthing? Y am i even doing dis if i'm doing anything with Theos? Does he even watn me anymore...?" he then saitred at teh ground as he slowly thrsted his meat in2 TESE's ass. TESE noticed dis chagne and ejaculted "C'MON U MAN-WHORE, WAT'S TEH HOLDUP!?!" "i..i dont feel liek doing dis Nabriho...not when Theos doesnt want me..." "Matt, wat r talking abot-" butt be4 she cold say anything else, Matt took his plunger out of her ass and walked over 2 ware his cloths wer adn began putting dem on. Teh pregnant Matt then placed his hands bacc on TESE's ass adn she muvd out of teh wae adn Theos cryed out "MATT, WAIT!!!111!!" just ass Matt placed his hand on teh door. He turnd arond adn assed "Wat is it?" "i..uuuuhh...i need u..." "need me 4 wat? i thought u didnt want me anymore. Don't u caer moar abot Deotilo anyways. I maen he and Nabriho r delivaring ur kids, so hau teh hell am i supposed 2 help..?" "Matt...if dat wus tru then...i wouldnt hav invited u hear...i need u...not just 4 my sake...but 4 '''our '''child. Promise me Matt...promise u'll stay." and with dat, Matt turnd bacc around re-revmoed his cloths, tossing dem 2 teh ground be4 wakign bacc over 2 Theos adn they embracd in a hug. TESE wus abot 2 place her vangina bacc in his faec before Matt(AKA Theos) softly spoke "no Nabriho..." adn Theos pulled Matt's faec up 2 his adn they maed out whiel Theos shuvd his middle finger up TESE's vagina. Theos temporarly stopped maeking out adn told Nabriho "Beat me harf with dat sex whip of urs, misstress..." "Butt, i dont wanna hurt teh bebehs." "I know u won't...nau jsut do it." TESE obligded adn grabbed her whip and flung it at teh 2 Matts while they maed out and teh pregnant 1 started pushing teh bebeh out of his ass. After several minutes, teh 1st bebeh wus out nau; It had a square chin and ginger hare so Deotilo nu dis wus ovbiously Matt's child. "It's a boi!!!" cheered Deotilo ass he dangled teh bebeh by it's arms adn Matt grabbed hus son adn hugged him in his arms as he soobed teers of joy "Oh Theos *sobs*...thank u...*sob*..." "Don't thank me...thank urself 4 choosing 2 saty with me. It isn't even over yet." "Don't worry, it'll be alright, jsut ass long ass i'm hear wth u.." and Matt hugged Theos with his left arm whiel he held his sun in his other arm adn they continued maeking out whiel TESE spanked Matt's bacc with her paddel hwiel teh other Matt continued pushing. Finally, after several painfill minutes, teh other kid wus out adn Deotilo held teh kid and observed. It was a small little girl with lite borwn hare dat had smol points liek devil horns. He then gave teh child 2 Theos who held her in his left arm ass he cntineud fingering TESE while him and Matt continued maeking out. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" she then cummed out her penis colada and stuck her 2 figners in and licked all of it off be4 Deotilo walked offscreen and she sed "Ok, u guis can leav nau." and she waved her hands in teh aer adn teh 2 teleported 2 teh baby showa and they lived happily ever after. Deotilo then turnd off teh camaeras and Matt and Theos got up and walked out of teh room whiel they held thier chilfren and Deotilo adn Nabriho followed. Ass soon as they stepped in2 Theos's room and he layed ta bebehs in thier crib, Tom thn baeged in2 teh room adn ran up 2 teh crib, observing teh newborn girl before letting out a sigh of relief and saying "*Sigh of relief* thank god it wasnt a boy." "Oh, it luks leik u guys r doen." spoke Edd ass he walked in adn stared at teh bebehs resting in thier crib. Edd then assed "So, wat r u guiys gona naem dem?" Matt paused 4 a second be4 declairing "I'll naem my son Matthew Rumi Hargreaves Jr." "Ware did 'Rumi' cum from?" "It's teh naem of Serj Tankian's sun." "Oh okay. And teh other 1?" Theos declared "Dorothea Frida Larsson." "Ok, well u guys get sum rest nau." "Ok, u 3 can go sleep on teh coch." "Ok. C'mon Nabriho." and then Nabriho Edd anf Tom walked in2 teh living room adn slept on teh couch 4 teh rest of teh nite. Returning home '''NABRIHO'S POV I woke up siting on teh couch and grabbed my phone witch wus on charfe teh entier night adn looked at teh clock. "9:00AM" it sed adn placd my han on Edd's shouldr and shok him befour he opended his eys weekly adn goraned "uhh, wat is it Nabriho?" "Nothing. It's just 9:00AM, ok..." he then slowly closed his eyes buh4 he jilted back up and ejaculated "HOILY SHIT IM L8 4 WROK!!!" just ass he did dat, i looked up behind teh cuoch adn saw Theos and Deotilo walking over whiel teh foirmer held his kids in both his arms. Theos walked up 2 Matt and shook his shouldr an he woek up and Theos turnd 2 Edd and greeted "Hey Edd, Deotilo's in teh kichen cooking sum vegetable soup in teh kcihen, do u-" "Um, ass much ass we'd liek 2, i gotta go 2 wrok immedianlty." "Well, i hoep u guys enjoyed ur saty her." "Dont worry, we did. Nabriho, get ur things adn get in teh car." i nodde adn then unplagged teh chrager 2 my phone an ran 2 teh baffroom adn put my cloths on before grabbing my 3DS and running out 2 find Matt standing faec 2 faec with Theos and Matt sed "I hav 2 go suun butt rembener, I'll allays be hear whenever u need me. Once a wekk vicit fine?" "Yea." and then Matt hugged Theos, Matt Jr, nad Dorothea before Edd cried out outside "TEH CAR'S REDDY!!" and Matt waved by as Tom opended his eye ajd i grabbed his hand and i ran outside 2 ware teh car wus as Matt folowd and we got in teh car and Edd drove off. After a little whiel, we finally maed it hoem and me Matt and Tom stepped out and Edd waved goodbye be4 we drove off 2 work. And i then i walked inside teh haus and sat oin teh coch in between Tom and Matt adn I turnd teh TV on 2 Invader Zim. AUTHOR'S NOTES: OMG I HOEP U ENJOYED DIS CHAPTAR OF MY BEUTIFUL FAFICTON AND PLS SHAER IT WTH AL UR FRENDS(JSUT DONUT DO IT IF THIER BELOW 18). TEH NETX 3 CHATPERS R GONNA BE VERY SPECIAL SO PLS TUNE IN 4 CHAPTARS 7 8 AND 9. ANYWAES LUV U ALL ADN BI;3 Real Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed the sixth installment in my fanfiction series and I would like to offer my sincerest apologies to Edd Gould, his family, and his Friends for continuing to make chapters of this abomination of literature. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed reading and goodbye.Category:Fanfiction Category:Sex Category:Anal Sex Category:Trollfic